Back in the Saddle again
by Legion Plateado
Summary: Legion is back for more fighting in this futuristic universe. The Reapers never saw him coming and neither did the Illusive Man.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Legion's POV

Location: Citadel meeting room

Time: 2186

I see a woman who has with dark reddish brown hair brown eyes about 5'7" armed to the teeth along with an Asari and an alliance marine.

I am wearing a black trench coat, with black sunglasses, and Fenice in his sealed form at my side hidden within the trench coat.

The woman is walking to talk with the council I hear Tevos say

"Shepard," The rest was inaudible except the word reaper.

I step out and flash step behind Shepard.

"Who is this Sheppard," Asks Valern.

Before Shepard could turn around I caught the smell of cherry blossoms.

"Who are you," Shepard asks.

"Legion Plateado," I say.

"Faking your identity is a crime Human," Sparatus says.

I turn to the Turian and say "Hey bud I am not a human I am a Shinigami," I say.

Then Valern activates his omni tool and C-Sec officers are walking up behind me.

"A fight you want so you shall have it," I say as I open my trench coat and draw Fenice.

The Guards aim at me with MK1 Avengers.

I turn around Fenice in hand and flash step behind them. The guns fall apart as I reappear behind him.

The counsel members including Udina eyes widen greatly.

A guard that is further out fires a round at me in fear. I block the round with Fenice.

The guards behind me go to tackle me and I flash step above them and float in the sky.

"Goddess," Says the Asari with Shepard.

I smirk.

"Well is that all you got because I have not even begun to display my power," I say.

Shepard and her team draw their assault rifles then get into cover while the council run away with their tails between their legs.

"If I intended to kill any of you I would have fools," I say.

"What do you want,?" Shepard asks coldly.

"To fight Reapers," I say.

"Our ship is full go find another," Sheppard says.

"How about Cerberus or are you going to lock me up and let me rot," I say.

"How about kill you right here," The marine says.

I sheath my sword.

"James Vega biggest idiot aboard the SR-2 Normandy and Liara T`soni the daughter of an Asari matriarch," I say.

"How do you know us,?" Liara asks.

"I am over 1500 years old you know plenty at this age," I say.


	2. For those of you who just joined us

_**For those of you that just joined us**_

**Legion Plateado's appearance:** a man with turquoise hair with a silver tint with a medium size build with a large scar going from the hair line across his eye and all the way down to his right clef, light gray and he is about five foot eight

**Legion ****Plateado's**** History: **The son of Arturo Plateado. His original name was Arturo Plateado Jr. but he changed it after a while. He has the ability to hollowfy. His mask changed to match his fathers also unlocking the Plateado ultimate Cero Blade. His personality has fluctuated many times currently he is caring and friendly.

**Fenice's Appearance: **a Zanpakuto wearing a out fit similar to Hyorinmaru just no strap holding the outfit together and instead of a ice scarf he has a fire scarf made up of red and yellow fire and hair made of red and yellow fire, pin prick eyes (Revealing he's blind) and he also has a scar of fire in the shape of an X on his face in the same place as Hyorinmaru.

**Fenice's history: **Fenice has actually had two masters Legion and his father Arturo Plateado. His personality is cold but reliable.

**Ark Kuchiki's Appearance:** a man with Black hair with a kenseikan on the left side of his head, brown eyes, has a medium build, no scars to speak of, wearing a overcoat with a sun on the back, a belt with a sun, a sword in a open sheath, Pistols on his sides, gauntlets on his arms with sleeves covering them, standard soul reaper kimono under it, instead of sandals leather boots with fur inside and a pointed hood with a sun symbol on the tip.

**Ark Kuchiki's History: **The son of Koga Kuchiki. Ark's first Zanpakuto was a parasite and was removed from Ark by Muramasa. After recovering from losing his Zanpakuto he was giving his first true one Apollo. He is married to Legion's Sister Hotaru.

His personality is extremely warm.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Legion POV**_

_**Location: Citadel (meeting area **_

_**Time: after giving a smack down to C-Sec Guards.**_

"I am going to help one way or another" I say.

"Ok" Shepard says cautiously.

"Shepard we could kill him with a surprise attack" I heard James whisper in Shepard's ear.

"So that is it Mr. Vega" I say.

"How did you" James says.

"Fenice show your self now" I say.

Then an gout of fire appears next to me and then it dissipates. There was Fenice standing next to me.

"Who is this?" Liara asks.

"My Zanpakuto" I say.

Then Fenice puts his hand forward and a small flame comes from the ground up to his hand then forms a fire blade.

"Are there more of your race?" James asks.

"Millions but none quite as powerful as me, and part of the reason I wish to help is that a Shinigami named Aizen is back again, I have reason to believe that he is working with the Reapers" I say.

"Why don't you call one more of your people to help?" Shepard asks.

"Ark why don't you stop hiding and come on out" I say.

Then Ark appears behind Shepard.

"The scent of cherry blossoms it reminds me of the Kuchiki manor," Ark says.

"How did you?" Shepard asks.

"Flash step" replies Ark.

"Why don't you go to the Normandy and wait for us?" Shepard asks.

"Sure" I say.

Then I Flash step away.

_**Aboard the Normandy**_

We all are in the helm with a man named Joker. Another man a security guard I presume.

"Well when Shepard gets here and says that you are cleared then you can move freely" Says Joker.

"Your name doesn't match your personality," I say to Joker.

"Thanks" Joker says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Tell me do you think this guard has a chance to harm us?" I ask.

"Well considering he has a gun and your weapons are in the armory, so yes" Joker says.

"Well Humans still don't under stand us Shinigami" Ark says.

"Why do you keep insisting that you aren't human when you obviously are" The guard says.

"Fenice come forth and show them your true form," I say.

Then before the guard could move his gun Fenice melts it.

"Yes, Legion what do you need?" Fenice asks.

"Holy hell" I can hear a crewmember say.

"That is all Fenice," I say.

Then Fenice and his sheath reappear on my left side.

"Well that proves it" Joker says.

Then I hear the air lock open up and Shepard walks in.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" Shepard yells.

Then she goes to smack me then I catch her hand. Then she gives me a go to hell look.

I respond with a cold stare. I let go of her hand, which she lets it fall back to her side.

"I wanted to make a point on how powerful Shinigami are truly for Aizen is my only match in power," I say.

"Ok so how do we know that you are not the evil one?" Joker asks.

"You remind me of a friend of mine named Rika" I say to Shepard.

"Who?" Shepard asks.

"Rika Aizen, Aizen's own daughter whom he tried to kill but I stopped him" I say She had.

_A hollow attacks Rika a girl with dark reddish brown hair, wearing Karakura high school. The Hollow swipes and swipes at her trying to kill her. She can just barley see the hollow and avoid the hollows attacks. Then a torques hair man, wearing a sleeveless kimono, with a medium build, with a katana on his side in its sheath, and caucasian faced. The man comes out of nowhere. Then slams into the hollow's side with his right shoulder, then punches the hollow in the mask, then it shatters, and the hollow dissipates into thin air. Then the man goes over to Rika and asks, "Are you ok" _

_Rika gets up and says, "What the hell are you"_

"_I am a Vizard and my name is Arturo Plateado the Second," He says back,_

"_What but you look like you're a high schooler like me?" Rika says in response, _

"_You know what forget I was here Rika" Arturo Plateado says back,_

"_How do you know my know my name?" Rika asks,_

"_When you've lived very many lives you learn peoples names goodbye and good night get some sleep Rika and try not to run into another hollow I may not be near by next time" he says in reply _

"_Goodbye" she says in return". _

Then time reverts to normal.

I awake on a cold metal platform with some sort of monitor above my head. I look around and there are two more of these. I then look to my left to see Ark standing there.

"Another memory replaying its self in third person?" Ark asks.

"Yes" I say back.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Legion's POV**_

_**Location: Battle torn Moon**_

_**Time: 10 min after Legion got to the top of the mountain **_

I am staring down at my niece, Annie Nicole Kuchiki, she looks up at me and then she flash steps. I draw my blade and set my blade in a horizontal block position on my right. She reappears next to me swing with a vertical strike, I deflect this attack with ease.

"Now of all times you show up," Annie says angrily.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Trying to kill the most powerful of Shinigami so I am the most powerful" Annie says with a grim smirk.

"You haven't even reached 1000 yet and you think that you have a good chance to defeat me" I say.

Then she thrusts her blade at my abdomen. But I deflect the blow into the ground. Annie growls at me then goes for an horizontal strike, I block it with a vertical block, she pulls back goes for a vertical strike, this I block easily with a horizontal block.

Annie charges a dark blue cero in the same form that Ulquiorra charges his. I charge a blue cero to prepare for a powerful attack. She fires and I retaliate with my own cero. The two ceros collide they explode.

"Your not as powerful as your made out to be" Annie says almost laughing.

"Maybe I won't give a one% charged cero next time I fire" I say.

"Awaken and rejoice dread" Annie says.

Then a huge dust cloud forms around her. The cloud dissipates, Annie has on the same clothing, her mask has actually made a visor of sorts, and she has a small dagger. I put my hollow mask on to equal out the playing field.

Then she started running at me. It looks like there are hundreds of her as she runs but this is just an illusion from her speed to bad for her I know exactly where she is with spiritual pressure waves.

We soar though the sky of the moon every second reappearing attacking or blocking taking turns on attacking or blocking. This happens every split second.

Annie starts to show signs of tiredness and anytime soon she'll give into it.

Then I kick her in the gut she goes flying backward onto the ground and then I realize that a dagger is in my chest. I pull it out then my vision begins to blur and I black out.

_**Third person**_

_**About an hour later**_

_**Aboard the Normandy (Shuttle bay)**_

"Where is Legion?" Shepard asks.

"Let me go and get him" Ark says.

"Go quickly and get back," Shepard says.

"God speed" James says to ark.

_**Legion's POV**_

_**Location: On the battle torn moon (same area when Legion fought his niece)**_

_**Time: about an hour after fainting**_

I awake to see Annie on the ground also knocked out and she was back to her usual form. My wounds have already healed. I get up pick up Annie, and then throw her on my shoulder. I flash step up to the top of the mountain to find Ark waiting for me.

"What happened Legion why did she just attack like that?" Ark asks.

"She is being controlled by the reapers," I say, "I think".

"Well let me take her maybe I can help her back on track," Ark says.

Then we flash step to the Normandy.

_**…**_

_**Aboard the Normandy**_

I flash step into the Normandy. When I get inside the shuttle bay Shepard is standing there with a Turian plus James and Shepard has this look on her face that asks the question where the fuck have you been. Then Shepard walks up to me then goes to smack me. I dodge backward she throws a punch but I block it.

"What kind of stunt was that Legion" Shepard says with an angry voice.

Then she goes for another punch with her left arm, but just like before I block it.

"Shepard he did his job to the best of his ability you may wish to stop" the Turian says.

"Stay out of this Garrus" Shepard says.

"Well if you would look at his out fit there is a hole with a blood stain around it" Garrus says.

Then Shepard looks down and spots the old blood.

"How are you able to move like that with out reopening the wound?" Shepard asks with a surprised look on her face.

"Instant regeneration" I say.

Then Ark appears with Annie.

"Who is this Ark?" Shepard asks.

"My daughter" Ark replies with a sad look on his face.

"Why the long face?" James asks.

"She tried to kill Legion her own uncle" Ark says.

"Damn are all Shinigami like this?" James asks.

"No but I believe that Aizen some how planted ideas in her head that she could beat me" I say.

"Get some rest Legion and that is an order," Shepard says.

"Ok I think I am going to find a more quiet place that the main barracks" I say

"Go sleep where you want just not in my cabin" Shepard says.

"I think I'll sleep in the rafters here," I say.

"Fine" Shepard says as she turns around and walks off.

_**A/N**_

_**Ok Annie is a new character this is just a first look at her.**_

_**Also Legions hollow mask is the same as his fathers (Arturo Plateado).**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Aboard the Normandy (Shuttle room)**_

_**Time: a day after fighting on the moon.**_

"Legion Sheppard is looking for you" James yells.

"All right I am coming, where do I meet her?" I yell in reply.

"She said to meet her in the armory" James yells back.

Then I flash step next to James.

"Man I hate it when you do that Loco" James says.

"Why did you call me Loco instead of Legion?" I ask.

"You have done some loco stuff so I figured that is a good nickname " James says.

"Alright I can deal with that," I say.

I start run to the armory.

…

"Legion what took you so long" Sheppard asks

"I don't want to use up to much energy," I say.

"I managed to get you, N-7 Defender armor, an Omni Tool, and a M-37 Paladin" Sheppard says.

"Thanks" I say "How did you get this with the supply lines disrupted" I ask.

"Picked it up on the Citadel" Sheppard says.

"I might need help getting this stuff on" I say.

"Alright lets get it on you" Sheppard says.

…

"There you go all done," Sheppard says "If you want a helmet then you can put it on".

"Thanks" I say.

Then James walks in.

"Hey Lola the diplomats are coming aboard I recommend you get ready" James says.

Then James runs off.

"Mind if I go with you?" I ask.

"I be glad to have the help," Sheppard says.

"Do I need to change?" I ask.

"No you don't have to" Sheppard says.

We start to walk to the meeting room.

"Why does he call you Lola?" I ask.

"Its just one of his nicknames" Sheppard says continuing walking.

(At the Meeting room)

There is a Krogan on the left, a Salarian on the right, and a Turian in the center behind the table. Sheppard and I walk in.

"Ah Sheppard you have finally arrived and who is this?" says the Salarian.

"His name is Legion" Sheppard says.

"Well Legion we don't need two humans here" Says the Salarian.

"He isn't Human Dalatrass" Sheppard says.

"Then what is he" Asks the Dalatrass.

"I am a Shinigami" I say, "It translates to God of Death".

"Great now we have gods to deal with," Says the Krogan.

"Shut up Rex" Says Sheppard.

"I am not a god I can be killed but not easily," I say.

"Do you have anything that could help our efforts?" Asks the Turian.

"An army we don't have Ships but we can supply foot soldiers" I say.

"Good we need all the help we can get," Says the Turian.

"Now down to business" says Rex "Cure the Genophage and we'll help you".

"Absolutely not!" says the Dalatrass.

"It is fair" I say, "They deserve a second chance".

"No if we do after where done with the Reapers they will wage war on us," Says the Dalatrass.

"If you don't I'll be the last friendly Turian you see" says the Turian.

"And I'll be the last friendly Shinigami you see" I say.

The Dalatrass gives us a go to hell look.

"It's decided we will cure the Genophage" says Sheppard "First we have to figure out how to make a cure".

"I already have a plan" says Rex as he opens a video of a STG base with Krogan females in it.

"Where did you get that it is faked?" says the Dalatrass.

"Don't lie this is from my "inside" source" says Rex.

"Anyways it would take a while to process this" Says the Dalatrass.

"No Sheppard is a Specter and she can over see the transaction," Says the Turian.

"Sheppard you remember this for a bully does not have many friends when they need them most" says the Dalatrass with an angered voice while we walk away from her.

…

In the war room

The Turian walks up to me.

"I am Primarch Adrien Victus," says the Turian.

"Legion Plateado" I say.

"No title?" Asks Victus.

"Yes just I don't care much for it" I say "I am Lord of Los Noches".

"Sounds slightly ominous" Says Victus "But I must ask why are you helping us?".

"I am doing because the Reapers in a way are like hollows but the Reapers are able to think about something other than their next meal" I say.

"What are hollows?" Asks Victus.

"They are evil souls that eat wholes aka good souls then there are the soul reapers who defend them" I say "There are also people like me who have crossed the border and have some of the abilities of hollows and hollows who have reasoning skills" .

"Interesting" says Victus "I can tell you are a soldier just like me".

"Yes" I say "How could you tell?".

"Well we all have a code of honor yours seems to be to protect others before yourself" says Victus.


	6. Chapter 5 The First encounter

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Salarian STG Base (In shuttle overhead)**_

_**Time: about 2 hours after the meeting**_

"Sheppard their telling us we don't have permission to land" Says Cortez.

"Land anyway" Sheppard says.

"Your to nice Sheppard" Rex says as he opens up the door.

Then I grab Rex by the back of his armor.

"Let go human" Rex says.

"No we don't want another war," I say.

"They just sent word that we can land" Says Cortez.

Then the Shuttle lands.

"See Rex not everything can be done with brute force," I say.

"Don't you ever grab me again" Rex says.

I grin and give him a mean stare.

"You are more like a Krogan than human" Rex says.

"Rex you Krogan are very head strong but Shinigami can run laps around you" I say.

Then I walk out of the shuttle I see five Salarians that are armed to the teeth.

"Thank you human for making the Krogan stop" says the Salarian.

"Your welcome" I say.

"We have to keep him under guard" says Salarian.

"Fine" Says Sheppard.

Then two of the Salarians surround Rex and start walking.

"Touch me and I'll rip you head off" says Rex.

"Where are the Females?" Asks Sheppard.

"On the lower floors I get you the access," says a Salarian.

The Salarian walks off.

"Sheppard I got a bad feeling about this," I say.

"Why?" Sheppard asks.

"It just too easy" I say "After as many years of combat I have had I know nothing goes as planned".

"Ok just be on your toes," says Sheppard.

"What is your first name?" I ask Sheppard

"It is Eliza" Says Sheppard.

"That's pretty" I say "My real name I am ashamed of".

"Why?" asks Sheppard

"My father wiped ¾ of the Shinigami ranks with out his full power" I say "My name is the same as his Arturo Plateado" I say.

Then James walks out of the shuttle.

"Isn't that Spanish?" Asks James.

"No clue and you would think after all this time I would know," I say.

"True" Says James.

"Don't call me Arturo ok," I say.

"Ok" says James.

Then the Salarian runs back.

"You can proceed through the elevator on the far side of the room" says the Salarian.

Then I get next to Sheppard and whispers "Don't tell them I am a Shinigami ok".

"Ok" she whispers back.

Then we walk to the elevator on the far side of the room. It scans Sheppard and opens the door. We step on to the elevator and the door shut behind us. The Elevator began its decent to the lower levels. It stops abruptly and the door opens. There is a Salarian standing in front of us looking at a terminal on the wall ahead.

"Mordin?" says Sheppard.

The Salarian turns around and says "Sheppard good to see you again"

Then the Salarian whispers in Sheppard's ear "I am Rex's inside source".

Then I peer around the corner and see four bodies covered in a foil like wrap. The bodies are about the size of Krogan.

"Mordin how many of the females are still alive?" I ask.

"One the others where not so fortunate" says Mordin.

"Lets get her out of here" Sheppard says.

Then the Container with the last female moves into a elevator for transporting animals. Then sirens start blaring across the base telling personnel to store data to an off site location and to get combat personnel to get ready. Then Sheppard's omni tool starts glowing. Sheppard presses the omni tool and a picture forms with Rex on the line.

"Get the Female out of their Sheppard" Rex says.

" I think it's safer here," Sheppard says.

"No not in the Salarian base get that female out or this alliance is dead," Rex says.

"Get this thing moving" I say to a Salarian who is at the terminal in front of the elevator.

"I can't procedures state that" Says the Salarian before Mordin shocks him.

"Objection noted now please allow movement," Mordin says.

Then a hatch opens and Mordin gets in it.

"I have to monitor the Krogan" Mordin says "See you guys at the next check point".

"Sheppard I think the enemies are coming after the Krogan" I say.

Then a shuttle with a strange insignia flies up to the open part of this floor.

"Cerberus" says Sheppard.

Then troopers jump out of the Shuttle.

They go to shoot at us but then a huge bone spikes come out of the ground and goes all the way through the troopers heads.

"Nice one Ark" I say.

Then Ark appears with his hollow body active. His bony shell makes him unrecognizable.

"Ark?" asks Sheppard.

"This is Arks true form his hollows power is over calcium," I say.

"What is yours?" Asks Sheppard.

"My power allows me to use someone else's Zanpakuto even when my mask is off," I say.

"Lets go," Says Ark.

"Ark can you take out those gunships?" I ask.

"Yes I'll do that," Ark says

"Sheppard lets go," I say.

James looks at me with a weirded out look.

"What's wrong James?" I ask.

"Man you people are truly Loco" James says


	7. Chapter 6

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Salarian STG Base (landing pad)**_

_**Time: About 30-40 min after the first encounter with Cerberus**_

"The area is clear let's move the Krogan," I say.

"Sheppard you've got something big headed your way" Says James over the intercom.

Then a Robot thing slams in the ground. It moves its left arm and fires a rocket at Sheppard.

"Atlas" Says Sheppard as she begins to run for cover

"Byakurai," I say.

Then a lighting bolt takes the rocket out of the air just as Sheppard got into cover.

"You ok Sheppard?" I ask.

"Yes" says Sheppard.

"I'll deal with the Atlas," I say.

"Are you sure you can?" Asks Sheppard.

"Yes" I say.

Then I flash step on top of the atlas. My Zanpakuto forms in my hand then I put both hands on the handle. Then I slam the blade through the glass and the operator dodges the blade barely. Then I attempt to remove Fenice from the glass but I can't move it.

"Bring down the fires of hell Fenice," I say.

Then the blade transforms into a bow similar to a Quincy's bow just its made of wood with a Phoenix engraved in it and the head of the Phoenix's head is where the arrows form. The arrow forms inside the Pheonix's head.

I aim the bow at the atlas's operator. I then I draw back the bowstring and a fire arrow forms from inside the Phoenix's head. Then the Atlas tries to get me off of it with its arms and its arms can't quite reach me or shoot at me. I then jump into the air and then let go of the bowstring and then a hailstorm of fire arrows slam into the atlas buring its glass shell off completely. Then I pull out my Paladin heavy pistol and shoot the operator. I flash step back over to Sheppard.

"What happened to your sword it's now a bow" says Sheppard.

"This is its shikai state it is also its first from" I say

"So why did you use it?" Asks Sheppard.

"Because my sword was stuck," I say.

"Now lets get the Female out of here" I say.

Then our shuttle lands, then the door opens, and Rex walks out.

Then Mordin shuts down the containment field and gets out. Mordin then walks out to the Female and offers his hand to help her out. Then Rex pushes Mordin aside and offers his hand to the female. She takes his hand steps out. Then the Female grabs Rex's Claymore shotgun and fires into two Assault Troopers, that I missed,.

"You don't own me," Says the Female to Rex as she starts to make her way to the shuttle.

…

**Aboard the Normandy (engine room)**

I have decided to leave the negotiating to Sheppard and stay below decks. I am just standing around doing nothing.

"You Legion?" Asks engineer Greg Adams.

"Yep and you must be Greg Adams" I say.

"Correct you are as smart as they say you are" Says Adams.

"Anything you need?" I ask.

"No nothing right now" says Adams.

I go to leave and when the door opens Victus is staring me down.

"What are you doing here Primarch?" I ask.

"I need some help we have a downed Turian vessel on Tuchanka and we can't contact them" Says Victus.

"What where they doing their?" I ask.

"That's classified" Says Victus.

"Well then I'll find out when I get there" I say.

Then Victus sent the coordinates to my omni tool

"When we go into orbit of Tuchanka I'll have Sheppard drop me off at the site" I say.

"Good I'll be waiting for news" Says Victus.

Then Victus walks off.

I then open a Garganta.

"Adams tell Sheppard I'll be back soon with news of when my army will arrive and where" I say.

I then step into the Garganta.

…

**Las Noches (Throne room/Meeting room)**

Step out into the Throne room to see the Captains and Espada eating their meals. The new set up is that there are 13 captains, 13 Espada plus one 0th Espada, and one 0th captain. The rank below captain/espada is Millennium (Which means the person controls 1000 troops (They have their best power Bankai or other but aren't strong enough to bring down a captain/ espada) Centurion (Which means the person commands 100 troops they only have shikai). We also have Quincy's in the army.

"Rally the troops," I say "Its time for war".

Then without a word they stop eating and start their way to ready their men.

Then I flash step outside to address the troops.

…

I am standing in the air looking upon the Trillions of men.

"Men I know this is not our fight but if the humans die out then so will we" I say, "I know that we don't have the best technology but we can fight and save all of the races asses, we will show the living how to fight, so who is with me" I say.

Then all the soldiers yell and scream "Yaaah".

"Arm up we leave in less than an hour" I say, "First we help the Turians then we'll show the rest how to do it".

…

**Third Person**

**Palaven's Largest Moon**

The Turian's are under heavy attack their main base is under attack about to get taken over. Then hundreds of Gargantas open up then men in armor that looks Roman with omni shields walking in the Roman formations. There are 200 legions the first 100 move towards the main assault the rest go to take out the rest. Husks charge at the forward lines and the men just gut the husks without stopping. Then cannibals shoot at them then blue arrows fall from the sky killing the cannibals. Then a group of Husks, Cannibals, and Marauders start attacking the front line. Blue arrows take out the Husks and Cannibals but bounce off the Marauders shields.

Then a Centurion says "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws Hado number 33 Sokatsui".

Then Blue flames denigrate the Marauders.

Then two brutes crash down and start charging.

Then two Millenniums leap into the air and fire red ceros into the large creatures leaving only craters in the wake of the attack. The army quickly brought down companies of Reapers and even a few Sovereign class Reapers. The Reapers retreat and the Legions of men stop moving.

Then one more Garganta opens. Then Ulquiorra and Byakuya walk out.

**A/N**

**A Legion of men is (Personally) about a company of men.**

**End A/N**


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N **_

_**A Cero Oculus is actually a weaker version of a **__**Cero Oscuras. It takes half the time to charge and it has reduced damage. **_

_**Legion**_

_**Location: inside of a garganta **_

_**Time: after part of the Shinigami/vizard/ arrancar/ Quincy army freed part of Palaven's largest moon**_

I walk through a garganta and find my self on the Normandy's CIC floor in front of the elevator. Most of the crew where just staring at the garganta.

"Don't you have some thing to do besides gawk at me" I say.

Then they get back to what they where doing. Then the garganta closes behind me and I look around.

"Where is Sheppard" I ask a woman behind a terminal.

"She is on Tuchanka already Legion" Says the woman.

"I am going to Tuchanka" I say.

"How unless you can breath in space you can't" Says the woman.

"I've done stupider things and lived so I'll give it a shot" I say.

Then I walk over the air lock.

"Joker get me as close to these coordinates as possible then I will jump" I say.

Then I send Joker the coordinates. Then I can fell the Normandy start to move faster.

"Rodger that Legion" Says Joker over the intercom.

Then I feel the Normandy stop.

"This is as close as we can get to the crash site without getting noticed" says Joker over the intercom.

"Alright I am jumping" I say.

Then the air lock opens up and I find my self falling through a brown sky clouded with black smoke. I then stop my descent when I see the wreckage.

Then I send out a message to all responders in the area asking about survivors. I get multiple replies and start my way to the first. The first is under attack by a huge bird thing referred to as a harvester. I fly by it and it fires a round at me but I stop it with a cero. Then I aim the palm of my hand at the harvester that is flying after me.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado number 31 Shakkaho " I yell. Then a large red ball of energy launches from my hand and slams into the harvester's head. The head exploded in a pillar of red flame.

Then I land near the turian squad that was under attack by the harvester.

"You guys ok" I ask.

"Fine thanks for the help I think there are more people further ahead," Says one of the turian's.

"Got ya good luck" I say in reply.

I then flash step back into the sky and go to the next transponder that sent a reply. I do this until all of them are safe and there is only one left.

I get their and the fighting here is the most brutal they have brutes, cannibals, husks, and marauders. I land on a brute and I am my hand at another brute.

"Hado #54. Haien" I say.

Then a purple energy blast hits the brute and instantly flames consume it.

A Cannibal throws a grenade at me but I catch it and throw it back at it. I then form Fenice in my hand. Then at least 10 husks charge me but I flash step past all of them and when I turn around the husks split in two then drop to the ground. I then look at the turian's that are hiding behind some concrete blocks.

Then a Brute grabs me from behind. I then fire a cero into the large beasts head. I then finish off the last of the hostiles. Then all the turian's start to walk around and one walks up to me.

"You in charge?" I ask.

"Yes I guess my father sent Legion I believe" Says the Turin.

"Mr. Victus we need to complete you mission if you give me the coordinates that you where headed to I can send a force of Shinigami that can take care of it" I say.

"Do they know how to disarm a bomb?" Asks Victus's son.

"Yes I'll also send our research and development head with" I say.

"Ok" Says Victus's son.

Then I flash step away to get to Shepard.

"Shepard I need your location" I say omni-tool.

"We are near something called the shroud and we need something to take out the reaper their" Says Shepard over the omni-tool.

"I am on it" I say.

Then I appear infront of the shroud.

"Damn that thing is huge and it's the only building that is still shinny" I think.

I then spot the reaper who is charging its laser. I charge a cero oculus. Then the reaper fires its laser and in counter I fire the cero. Both the attack collid and explode. Then I flash step next to the reaper and fire off a bala. The bala hits and explodes but it has no effect on the reapers armor.

The reaper starts charging the laser. I then charge a Cero Metralleta. Then the Reaper fires its weapon. In retaliation I fire the cero Metralleta. The thousands of blue ceros slam into the beam stopping it and the rest slam into the reaper turning it into scrap metal.

"What the hell was that" Rex says over the omni tools com link.

"I'll explain later" I say over the com link.

Then I flash step to the base of the tower.

…

I am standing in front of the tower as the Krogan vehicles pull up as close as they can get. Shepard and Mordin get out. Then they both walk next to me.

"Good work" Says Shepard.

Then a loud screeching noise ring through out the area. I can see the sandy earth being lifted up by a giant creature. Its screech is ear piercing and it is heading this way.

"Get in their and cure the genophage I got this" I say.

Then Mordin starts running as fast as he can go to get in the shroud. Then I flash step in front of the giant creature. The creature resembles a worm but it has mandibles. I leaps out of the ground at me. Then I blink and I find my self in my inner world. Fenice is standing in front of me.

"Legion I have brought you here to tell you something that you did not know about me" Says Fenice.

"What is that?" I ask.

"That my true power is to mimic someone elses zanpakuto your Bankai is just the manifestation of your Spiritual Pressure which is not just fire but ice to" says Fenice.

"What the hell are you talking about I never have had ice instead of fire" I say.

"You'll see" Says Fenice with a grin on his face.

Then I see the real world the giant worm flying at me with part of its body still in the ground. It is about 10 feet away. I flash step out of the way. Then I begin to release Spiritual Pressure and to my right is a huge wave of fire to my left is a huge wave of ice. I then look at my back and I have wings they both look like my fathers except for the fact that they are blue with a red outline. I then feel another sword on my right side it is ice cold and Fenice is burning hot. I draw both swords the ice cold one in my left and Fenice in my right. The ice cold ones blade reflects like it is incased in ice and Fenice's blade looks white hot. The waves stop the ice shatters and glimmer in the light the fire turns into ash the start to fall to the ground. Then the worm lounges at me a swing my left sword down and a huge wave of ice flys out of the blade. The wave of ice gets bigger the farther it goes. It slams into the worm freezing its head in solid ice. It falls back down to the ground and the ice does not shatter. Then I swing down Fenice and a huge wave of fire comes out of the blade. The wave of fire gets larger the farther it goes. When it hits it fries the part of the bug that was not incased in ice and the ice shatters destroying the creatures head. I slowly stop releasing spiritual pressure and my wings disappear but the ice sword remains. Then I see Shepard running out of the shroud and I spot an elevator going up the shroud. I flash step next to Shepard when she gets to the Krogan vehicles. She gets in the vehicle and I get in soon after. The vehicle drives off and stops when something comes out of the shroud. We all get out and the Genophage cure was distributed acrossed the world.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Legion**_

_**Location: aboard the Normandy (In the rafters of the armory)**_

_**Time: about an hour after curing the genophage.**_

I am just sitting up in the rafters looking down at the people who walk through. Then Shepard walks in and talks to James. I can barely make out what they are saying. But I think she is looking for me and she is asking James where I am located. I then release a bit of spiritual pressure and it starts to snow. Shepard and James look around. I then leap down from the rafters and stop my spiritual pressure which stops the snow.

"That's new" Says Shepard.

"Yes it is" I say.

"Why weren't you in the CIC?" asks Shepard.

"Just felt like taking at nap" I say.

"Well its almost time to eat and after that battle I figure you would be hungry" Says Shepard.

"Thanks I think I'll eat something" I say.

…

Back up in the rafters after eating. James asked why am did I choose to stay up in the rafters well the answer to that is that I just don't like others looking in awe at me. I have never liked being called Lord of Los Noches but some of the Espada insist on calling me that. I get up and go to the mess hall.

…

In the mess hall.

I am not eating anything and just sitting their listening to some argument over whos the better shot between James and Garris. We all know that Garris is the better shot. Then the doctor walks up to me.

"Legion I need to give you a check up do to the fact that the alliance want reports on all crew members" Says the doctor.

Then I get up and follow her to the med bay.

She first checks my temperature. Which is a low -30 degrees Celsius which is is the opposite of what a humans normal body temp is but it fluctuates to 60 degrees Celsius which is double what a normal human body's temperature. Everything else was find.

"Legion I am worried about these temperature fluctuations these normally would kill a human" the doctor says.

"My zanpakuto is a fire type and I just got another that is an ice type it does not surprise me that my temperature would fluctuate like that" I say "The only time it will effect anything is when I released spiritual pressure".

"Ok then I will fill my report with all the details required" Says the doc.

"See you later" I say as I walk out.

I then go back and sit back down at the mess hall. Shepard comes over and sits next to me.

"Legion you ok?" Asks Shepard.

"Fine just a little worn out" I say.

"There is more to it than that" Says Shepard "Come up to my cabin when you get the chance and we can talk about what's bothering you".

Then I finish my MRE (Meal Ready to Eat) and then make my way to the elevator and go to Shepard's cabin.

…

I walk into Shepard's cabin to find her sitting on her couch just looking over a data pad. I sit down next to her and she looks over.

"I didn't even hear you come in" Says Shepard.

"Sorry" I say.

"Its not your fault" Says Shepard "It's a message from the counsel about the Shinigami guards".

"What is going on?" I ask.

"Nothing is wrong just crime rates on the citadel have gone way down ever since they showed up" Says Shepard.

"That's good" I say.

"But the smuggling of m-357 talon pistols has gone way up" Says Shepard.

I look at the report and I notice the signature on the report is not from Tia, Soi Fong, or any of the council members.

"We need to get back to the citadel now" I say.

"Why?" asks Shepard.

"All of those Signatures are fake" I say.

"Your sure?" asks Shepard.

"Yes I am absolutely positive that something is going on" I say.

"Joke set a course for the Citadel something is going on there" Says Shepard.

"Ok Shepard" Says Joker.

Then I feel the ship go into a mass relay.

"Go get ready Legion" Says Shepard.

"Yes Shepard" I say as I start to walk away.

"Call me Eliza" Says Shepard.

"Yes Eliza" I say continuing to walk away "And call me Arturo".

I can since the grin on her face as I walk away.

…

In the armory about two hours later.

"We are almost to the Citadel commander" Says Joker over the intercom.

"I then put on my standard Shinigami outfit. I put my pistol in a holster on my side. I put both my swords on my left side like what Shunsui does. Ice on bottom with fire on top. Then Shepard walks in and is in her armor.

"Arturo you ready?" Asks Eliza.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I say.

"Ok Arturo we will have to assess the situation before opening fire" Says Shepard.

"Shepard I am trying to contact the alliance tower but they are not responding" Says Joker over the intercom.

"That does not prove anything" Says Eliza.

"What ever" I say.

Then I see James and Liara get aboard the Shuttle.

"Lets get aboard" Says Eliza.

Then She gets on the shuttle and I flash step into the Shuttle.

"I still think that is Loco" Says James.

"It interests me how the Shinigami race do that" Says Liara.

"Time to get aboard the Citadel" Says Shepard.

Then I feel the Shuttle move forward with a sudden jerk. Then I see on the screen we are in space and moving close the C-Sec headquarters. I can feel multiple hostile life signs near the headquarters along with a few friendly's . When we get near the LZ the shuttles doors open and I spot some C-Sec men trying to get into their headquarters. They are under attack by Cerberus troops about 12 assault troopers and 3 centurions. The environment has little to no cover with some Cerberus barricades they are using for cover. The room is open enough for kill zone. It has some pillars that are about half way to the ceiling which is about 4 times higher than a Atlas mech. There are ledges on the left and right where more troops could easily drop down. The shuttle is going to land and I flash step next to the C-Sec men and an assault trooper goes to shoot the man putting the password to open the door. I flash step past the trooper and his body falls into pieces.

Then the door opens and the two C-Sec officers run in. The door shuts behind them. Then I look around I then noticed find my self-surrounded by 16 troopers and 5 centurions. They start firing at me and I flash step into the air. I then draw my pistol and start firing at the troopers/centurions heads. With each shot a head would explode. Every four shots I had to eject a thermal clip. The troops/centurions keep firing at me but I flash step out of the way. Eventually it was down to a centurion and we are both out of thermal clips I holster my handgun. Then the centurion and I engage each other in hand-to-hand combat. The centurion has a shock baton in his armor and he is trying to hit me with it but I am to fast for it to hit me. Then I finally see an opening and I use a upper cut that hits the centurion in head. He stumbles backward from the momentum of the blow. He retaliates with a punch that I block by catching his fist. He then kicks me in my side.

Then I flash step behind the centurion and pull of his helmet. The centurion tried to stop me but he failed. I then grab both arteries on his neck and press as hard as I can without killing him. The Centurion falls to the ground unconscious. Then Eliza, Liara, and James run up to me.

"We can interrogate him later" I say.

"Good plan" Says Eliza.

Then I point my hand at the unconscious centurion.

"Sai" I say. Then his arms tie together like he had on hand cuffs.

Then the door opens up and a man walks in.

"Commander thanks for the assist" Says the man "Same to you Legion if it was not for you I would have been shot".

"Bailey what's the situation" Says Eliza.

"Total Shit storm" Says Bailey.

"Where is the council?" I ask.

"I have no location on them" Says Bailey.

"I can find them easily" I say.

Then I begin searching different spirtual pressures then white and red ribbons form around me. I grab a hold of one.

"I know where their at" They are on an elevator but the salarion delatrass is near the executors office.

"All right lets get going" Says Eliza.

Then we move on with help from Bailey over omni tool. We fight all sorts of Cerberus units from phantoms to atlas's. We battle our way through to the executor's office. But there is nothing but corpses of the executor and the bodyguards' of the delitrass. I look out a window and see a shimmer near a desk then the delitrass appears from a cloaked state. I smash out the window and jump down.

"Are you ok Delitrass?" I ask.

"Fine for now" Says the Delitrass.

Then we walk to the middle of the large room which has many desks laying around. Then a man drops down and takes aim at the Delitrass. I draw my hand gun and aim at the man. The man has some sort of viser on his face that is lit up with green light. His armor is black and he has black hair that is clean but spike in random spots.

"Give it up assassin" I say.

We go in circles around the Delitrass but each time a opportunity is open to shoot the man is behind the Delitrass. Then Eliza and the rest come up behind him.

"Its four on one assassin give up" I say.

"No because now its fun" He goes to shoot the Delitrass but I flash step and deflect the shot.

Then the man draws a katana that looks like Tia Halibel's.

"Where did you get that blade assassin" I say.

"Off of the dead body of one of your people" Says the man "I would have two but the other got away".

Then I draw my ice blade. He goes to attack with a horizontal swing but I block it with a vertical block. The man then goes to kick me but he found his foot incased in ice. Then the man brakes off the ice like it was just snow. The man starts to run away. I follow him until he gets into a skycar and flys away.

"Damn it" I say.

Then Eliza and the others run out with me. Then they get into a skycar and I get on top of it.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Legion**_

_**Location: Citadel **_

_**Time: about a minute after jumping on the skycar**_

We are hauling ass to get to the counsel. I am on top of the skycar with my ice blade and M-38 Paladin drawn ready for a fight. Then anther skycar flys next to ours then its door opens and the assassin jumps down onto our skycar. He has Tia's blade drawn and swings in at me. I block it with my ice blade and I counter while he was stuned with a shot from my Paladin. It hits his biotic barrier and the shot dissipates. I then put my handgun away and then take a swing at him with full force. He blocks it but it cracks Tia's blade. The assassin recovers quickly and strikes with full force but I draw my others blade and block his attack. Tia's blade breaks apart leaving only the hilt of the sword. The assassin draws his sword and stabs into the skycar. I kick his sword and its blade snaps like a twig. Then the assassin then jumps back into his skycar and flys off.

"Shepard is their any critical damage?" I ask.

"We can make it to the counsel and back to the shuttle" Shepard replies.

"That does not answer the question" I say.

"We have minor damage" Shepard says "Oh shit".

"What?" I ask.

"We have a fuel leak" Shepard says.

"Well fuck a doodle do" I say under my breath.

"What did he just say?" Liara asks.

"Not sure" James quickly replies.

"We must make haste" I say.

"I hear ya" James says.

"Hold on tight" Shepard says.

Then we fly higher up. I am laying down on the roof of the skycar because if I would stand up I would hit my head on the ceiling of the presidium.

"Shepard they are near that landing pad with the destroyed alliance shuttle" I say.

Then I feel the ship take a sharp dive towards the landing pad. I leap off and then flash step down to the landing pad. Shepard changes course so she does not crash.

"Shepard I am going to move the shuttle so you can land" I say.

I then push the shuttle with my all my might and it slides off of the landing pad. The destroyed shuttle lands on a Cerberus shuttle taking it clean out of the air. Then I walk over to the door and Shepard lands on the now cleared landing pad. I open the door right as the counselors step out of an elevator along with a unfamiliar female face.

The female has black hair, blue armor, brown eyes, and she is wielding a predator pistol. She takes aim at me. I just look away and step back onto the landing pad area. The walk onto the landing pad area. The woman keeps her gun trained on me. None of them sees Shepard or her squad because James got stuck in the back of the skycar.

"Now who are you?" The woman asks.

"Legion Plateado the lord of Las Noches" I say.

I can see Udina's eyes get a little wider. I stare at Udina making sure he isn't doing anything wrong. I see his eyes darting around trying to keep from making eye contact with me. I then notice that the woman is getting a itchy trigger finger.

"Shepard you almost done?" I yell.

"James is stuck" Shepard yells in reply.

"Shepard?" The woman says with a questioning tone.

The Shepard looks at the woman and walks next to me.

"Ash?" Shepard says with a questioning tone.

"You two know each other?" I ask.

"Yes" Shepard says.

"Then who is this?" I ask.

"I am lieutenant commander Ashley Williams" The woman says.

"So now what I don't think the skycar is big enough for all of us?" Shepard asks.

"I can carry two people and use flash step to keep up" I say "But no guaranties that they won't puke afterwards".

"Shepard why don't you take the counsel in the sky car" Ashley says "James and I will go with Legion".

"Then lets get going" I say.

Then James just grabs on and so does Ashley.

"You sure you can carry us both and move that fast?" James asks.

"I would worry about how much the lunch your going to re taste" I say.

Then Shepard takes off in the skycar.

"Oh please tell me I won't die" Ashley says.

"Don't worry I have flash stepped with this much weight in a weakened state so you two should be fine" I say "But hold on like there is no tomorrow".

I grab hold of the two of them. Then I flash step catching up with the skycar. I continue flash stepping quickly to keep up with the skycar. I notice that James is turning a bright green. Then we get back to the C-Sec Headquarters. I land on the ground and let James and Ashley go. Immediately James walks over to the edge and pukes. Then Ashley turns green.

The Shepard lands and everyone gets out. I see Udina looking around still not making eye contact with anyone. I walk up to Udina and grab him by the shirt and lift him off of his feet.

"What are you hiding?" I ask.

Then a gun falls from his shirt. I then see the hand gun has a Cerberus emblem imprinted on it.

"So you are the inside tip" I say.

Udina's eyes widen to the point where it was inhumanly possible. I hang him over the edge.

"So Udina you worked for those ass holes and expect me to go easy on you" I say.

Then I feel the cool barrel of a handgun against my head.

"Put him down" I hear Ashley say.

"He is a thug of Cerberus," I say.

"Put him down" Ashley says.

"Shepard what do you think I should do?" I ask.

"I think you maybe right about him but dropping him thousands of stories maybe overkill" Shepard says.

"Does nobody decide to look below us" I say.

Then everyone looks over the edge. I look over the edge and there is a landing pad maybe 40 yards below.

"He'll live if he lands" I say.

"He's not worth it" Shepard says.

I then throw him back onto the landing pad in front of Shepard.

"Its up to you" I say.

I then turn around to she Ashley holstering her gun and Shepard with her guns holstered. Then James walks up to Udina and then stomps on Udina's balls.

"Did that make you feel better?" I ask.

"Much" James replies.

"Now what Shepard?" I ask.

Then before she responded Bailey walks out with his handgun drawn.

"This is for the friends I have lost you son of a bitch," Bailey says as he shoots Udina in the head.

"That solves that" I say.

I then walk forwards towards the shuttle. I then feel a hand grab my shoulder. I turn around to see Ashley. She looks like she is going to puke.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"I can't quite move right now" Ashley says, "I think I might puke".

Then Ashley starts to fall. I catch her and help her walk back to the shuttle. Then when we got to the shuttle Ashley pukes. Then James turns green again.

"James don't you dare puke" Shepard says looking a little green to.

The counselors get aboard the shuttle and we get aboard to. I set Ashley down on a bench and sit next to her.

"Ashley are you going to be ok" I ask.

"I think so," Ashley says.

Then I pull out a communicator.

"Bring in the clean up team to the citadel terminate all Cerberus units with extreme prejudice" I say over the communicator "also reinforce the C-Sec headquarters so we have a staging area".

"Got it" I hear Stark say over the com link.

I then put away the communicator and Shepard looks at me.

"Whats wrong?" I ask.

"Its nothing just trying to figure out how many wars you must have been in" Shepard replies.

"To many to count" I say "The scar on my face came from unlocking my true potential".

"What are you exactly?" Ashley asks from while looking at the floor.

"I am an Vizard" I say

"What is that?" Ashley asks.

"I'll explain when we are aboard the Normandy" I say.

…

Aboard the Normandy (About 2 hours later) (Starboard observation deck)

I am sitting on a couch opposite from Ashley and I have just finished telling her about everything. She just listened but I don't think she can ever fully believe all of it.

"Anything else you would like to know" I say.

"Yes what is up with your hair it seems like it is a silverish turquoise?" Ashley says.

"That's because of my father" I say "My hair looks just like his now and I still don't want to be like him".

"What happened between you and him to make you hate him?" Ashley asks.

"He attempted to kill me" I say.

"That can cause some problems" Ashley says "Where is he now?".

"Six feet under" I reply.

"Oh" Ashley says.

"It doesn't matter he did not raise me neither did my mother" I say "I was raised by Yoruichi Shihoin and even though I know she adopted me she will always be my mother".

"So where is she?" Ashley asks.

"Who knows she could be in very room and we would not know" I say "She could be with Kisuke Urahara and he is on earth".

"Well that's enough for now but why are you fighting a war that you have no chance of being hit by" Ashley asks.

"The same reason the U.S.A. got into world war one" I say "Because they can get to us".

"How is that" Ashley asks.

"Right now the two dimensions are right next to each other and in a week or so a portal with open for about an hour" I say "Humans have never discovered it do to the fact its in the sky and this is only the second one that has occurred in the life span of humanity it occurs every 50,000 years from what our projections show".

"Well we need to get to work then" Ashley says.

"Correct" I say.

Then I get up and walk to the door.

"Legion if you ever need to talk the doors open" Ashley says.

I open the door and walk to the elevator. The elevator door opens and I walk in. I press the button to go to the CIC. It goes to the CIC and stops I walk out and then make my way to the war room. Shepard is talking with five people who have on environmental suits they have three fingers.

I walk next to Shepard.

"We have a problem" I say.

"What is it?" Shepard asks.

"My world will be connected with earth in approximately a week" I say.

"Now Shepard who is this person?" One of the female ones ask.

"This is Legion he is the leader of the Shinigami" Shepard replies.

"Nice to meet you all" I say.

"Likewise" The same female says "Now interductions are in order"

"I am a Adniral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay" says the same female.

"I am Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh" says one of the other Females.

"I am Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema" Says one of the males.

"I am Admiral Zaal'Koriss vas Qwib-Qwib" Says the other male.

"And I am Tali'Zorah" Says the last female.

"No vas something?" I ask.

"It was vas Normandy" Shepard says quickly.

"Ok I am going to head back to the mess and get some thing to eat" I say.

"Why don't you stick around and hear to what we need help with" Tali says.

"I am going to guess something about a reaper signal that is powering up the geth that you think is being broad casted by a geth flag ship" I say.

"How did you know that?" Tali asks.

"I have my informants" I say.

"Who exactly is that?" Shala asks.

"Now that is the right question" I say as I start to walk out of the room.

"What do you mean by that?" Han asks.

"It means you should watch out if I can get an informant into your ranks so easily so could the reapers" I say "Also I recommend trying to work with the geth their just another race looking for answers on why they where created and then attacked".

I get confused looks from everone.

"But the answer is that you made them just because you can" I say "And you attack because you became afraid of your own creations just like my father".

I then start walking away. Leaving them to ponder on what I had just said.


End file.
